


Une nouvelle jeunesse.

by Mitsugoro



Category: Derrick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Vraie Fin de la série Inspecteur Derrick racontée pour vous par Skiwi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nouvelle jeunesse.

La nuit était fraîche. Il marchait, seul, d'un pas mécanique et décidé. Au bout de quelques pas, il ralentit et les questions commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? A quoi cela avait-il servi ? Après toutes ces années, tout était fini… Toutes ces arrestations… Tous ces interrogatoires lents et laborieux… Toutes ces prostituées… Toute cette cocaïne… Tous ces jeunes… Tous ces vieux… Et maintenant, il était seul, et il se posait des questions.

Arrivé à sa voiture, il vit avec surprise qu'un homme l'attendait. Un homme dont la présence allait le plus lui manquer, dans l'agonie de sa retraite.

"…Harry ?"

"Stefan… Tu ne vas pas rester seul, comme ça… Ca ne peut pas finir ainsi, c'est impossible. Tu vas venir chez moi, et nous prendrons une dernière bière en parlant du temps."

"Non, Harry. Je crois que cela ne nous fera que plus de mal."

"Stefan… S'il te plaît !"

Alors, Stefan Derrick leva les yeux vers son maintenant ancien coéquipier Harry Klein. Ce qu'il lut sur son visage le décida.

"Très bien, Harry. Allons-y."

Etrangement, en tant d'années, Derrick n'était jamais allé chez Harry. Il vit un intérieur de célibataire propre et bien rangé… En fait, exactement comme sa propre maison. Après quelques bières bues en silence, Harry aborda enfin le cœur du sujet.

"Stefan, ton métier est peut-être bien fini, mais je tenais à te dire que moi, je suis toujours là. Et si tu le permets, je compte rester… dans ta vie."

"Harry", dit Derrick d'une voix peut-être un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, "je ne sais si cela est possible…"

"Pense aux années passées, Stefan !"

"Mais Harry, notre âge…"

"Pense à toutes ces enquêtes !"

"Mais, Harry…"

"A ces interrogatoires !"

"Mais…"

"A ces jeunes coupables, arrêtés ensemble !"

"M…"

"A ces vieux innocentés, soulagés, libérés !"

Derrick ne trouvait plus rien à répondre. Harry s'approcha de lui, l'étreignit doucement, tout en lui disant à l'oreille :

"Je suis là, Stefan. Je serais toujours là."

"Harry, je…"

Enfin, après tant d'années, Derrick allait enfin trouver ce qui lui manquait. Il avait eu, professionnellement, une vie comblée ; maintenant que l'heure de la retraite était venue, il était enfin temps de se consacrer pleinement à sa vie sentimentale. Et, tandis que Harry l'embrassait tendrement tout en le déshabillant lentement, l'ancienne question revint : « Pourquoi ? »

« Non, pensait Derrick en déshabillant Harry à son tour. Pourquoi n'était pas la bonne question. Mais plutôt pour qui. »

Et maintenant il savait. Pour Harry.


End file.
